


Never Leave Belle Unattended

by girlwithcateyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Belle is a curious thing, F/M, Kama Sutra, Kissing, Library Sex, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithcateyes/pseuds/girlwithcateyes
Summary: 2017 RSS gift for crowleysdemonknight who prompted: Dark Castle, Curiosity, Anal PlayWhy you shouldnt leaving Belle alome with books of a *ahem* sexual natureAka: Belle reads the Kama Sutra and wants to try some of it out





	Never Leave Belle Unattended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had great time writing this. I really had to go out of my comfort zone as a writer, since this is my first time writing smut. This is also my girst fic I've written with my AO3 account. So please be kind sinve this is a lot of firsts for me.

In hindsight, Rumplestiltskin thought, giving Belle an entire library was not the best idea. It was because she kept shirking her duties to read. It was definitely not because of how she looked curled up in the window seat reading, too lost in her book to notice if the sleeve of that blue dress was sliding down her shoulders. The Dark One had found his little maid doing just that- ignoring her job, definitely not the other thing- two days ago when he went to inform her that he had a deal and would be going to be gone for a couple of days. 

She had been sitting in usual spot by the window the sunlight -he had taken the curtains off of all the windows after the ladder incident, lest history repeat itself- creating a halo effect around. She stretched out for once, her curls loose and wild about her. The entire picture was just delicious. Not that a being such as the dark one would be affected by the sight of his servant slacking off.

He let out a signature giggle to announce his presence, “I have business to attend to. It will most likely take me at least two days, so don't wait up for me. I do expect this place to to spotless”, he gestured around the room, “Look at all this dust”. 

Belle just gave him a knowing look before getting up from her spot. She walk over to a nearby book shelf and started to dust the shelf with exaggerated motions. 

“Very well”, she smirked, “This library will be the cleanest you have ever seen it.”

Satisfied, the Dark One teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke, content with the knowledge that the encounter hasn't been a complete disaster. Leaving the girl alone in a room full of books, was his biggest mistake.

 

The library was spotless when Rumplestiltskin returned two days later. He had expected to come home and find Belle curled up reading, and the library exactly same as when he left it, which wasn't the case. Well he did find her reading, the room was perfect. It was, as she had promised, cleaner than he had ever seen it. 

“Glad to see that you've been working hard, dearie.”, The Dark One let out one of his signature giggle, and looked at Belle expectantly, obviously thinking she would reply with a snarky response of some sort. What he didn't expect for her to do, was to jump at the sound of his voice and look up, her cheeks as red as cherries. 

“I-I thought that I de-deserved a break after doing as much work as I've done”, Belle replied, seeming to gain her composure quickly, but the color on her cheeks remained, “What does it matter to you, since I've done what you asked.”.

It was then that Rumplestiltskin actually looked at what she was reading, and blanched. In small letters along the binding read Kamasutra. He remembered acquiring that book in a deal with Jefferson, and subsequently hurried that book away after reading its contents. That book was filled to the brim with knowledge of sexual pleasure. At the time he hadn't thought much of it, seeing as it had been years since he had been intimate with anyone. But now, that little book was sitting in the hands of Belle; the little maid that he had been trying to ignore his feelings towards. 

“W-what is that you've got there, d-dearie?”, he swallowed thickly, thinking about all of the things she could have learned from that book. Oh the things that she could do with that knowledge. He licked his lips, “Why would you be reading something as filthy as that?”. 

“Oh! I just found this in the shelves and decided to take a look at it. I didn't even know what it was.”, Belle stammered out, the blush in her cheeks rising. 

“Well you seem to be far enough in that you should have a good idea of what it’s about.”, Rumplestiltskin didn't know what had come over him, but he decided to test her. Just to see what she would say, “What have you learned from reading such a naughty book?”. 

“I-I really h-h", Belle started, before she stopped and breathed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes, “I haven't learnt as much as you might think. After all, there's only so much one can learn without hands on learning.”.

Rumplestiltskin gulped; he would have never thought in a million years that she would respond so enthusiastically to his words. Belle only smirked at him, “Well it’s a shame that your fiance isn't here. Surely he must have been the fantasy of every girl in the court, what with his strapping good looks.”

“I wouldn't want to try this with Gaston anyway", Belle started walking towards him as she spoke. She was now within arms reach of him, “He wasn't really my type, anyway.”. 

“And what exactly is your type?”, His words came out as a hoarse whisper. In his mind, Rumplestiltskin mentally begged her to take the invitation out. Yet at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to take her right there and then. 

“I prefer the short and scaly type, myself”, Rumplestiltskin had barely registered what she had said before Belle’s lips were on his, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips. 

“Belle", he moaned out. She slid her tongue into his mouth and began exploring the cavern of his mouth. This went on for several minutes before she pulled away to look at him. 

“I've just discovered what all of this is”, she breathed. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were lidded. He thought she had never looked more beautiful, “But I only know it in theory. Now I want to experience it in person.”. 

“Are you sure?”, he whispered. He wasn't going to do anything without her utmost consent, “There's no going back from this. Are you want your first time to be with me?”,she nodded and pulled him back into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with vigor. She opened her mouth with a whimper. His tongue slid into her mouth, brush against the roof as he did so. Their tongue battled for dominance before she took control of the kiss, tugging at his hair as she did so. 

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, and all of their clothes disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the pair stark naked. Belle looked down in surprise, but before she could say anything she was sat on the table in the center of the room, with Rumplestiltskin standing between her legs. 

“Is this ok?”, in that moment the great and powerful Dark One looked almost unsure. Belle couldn't find her voice quite yet, so she merely bit her lip and nodded. Slowly, as if to reassure him she leaned into the kiss, which seemed to ease his nerves. As he kissed her, she grabbed his hand and lead it between her legs. 

His hand found its way between her folds and began rubbing against her clit. His unoccupied hand found its way to one of her breasts, and began massaging it. Belle moan into the kiss and dragged her hands down his back before reaching his ass. Having a sudden burst of confidence, Belle slid a finger into Rumplestiltskin’s ass. He groaned, and she could feel him growing hard against her thigh. 

“Please”, she moaned, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye. He nodded, pupils blown, and slowly inserted his cock into her entrance. Belle gasped at the sensation and whimpered from the pleasure. He slid his almost completely out of her, and suddenly slammed it back into her. He rocked against her, as the two started to find a rhythm. 

He started to speed up, know his orgasm was near, when he felt her walls tighten around him. She slid her fingers into his ass brushing against a sensitive spot. He jerked his hips once, twice, before leaning against her as he came. 

Rumplestiltskin looked at her and chuckled softly, “Did you learn what you wanted to know?”.

Belle looked at him and hummed appreciatively before whispering, “Yes, I believe I did”. She snuggle close into his chest before falling asleep right on the table. It then that Rumplestiltskin decided that giving Belle free reign of the library wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hoped that this wasmt too cringey since ive never written smut before. So be kind with criticism, and yeah tell me what you think.


End file.
